Crazy for you
by mole2001
Summary: This is a Austin and Ally fic with R5. Ally's cousin Tierney comes to visit along with ross's siblings and family friend. What could happen! They all go to Califoria with out Ally! She's gonna be mad when they get back in 4 years!
1. Arrival

Crazy for you

AN: Hey this is a Austin and Ally fic with R5. Instead of Austin we will have Ross Lynch. Ally's cousin Tierney comes to visit from Tennessee and Ross's brothers and sister come to visit to with a family friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 1 arrivals Ally's POV

I was at the airport waiting for my cousin Tierney to land. Her mother died recently and no one knows where her father is. So she's going to stay with me and my dad.  
Soon the plain landed and Tierney came out after getting her baggage. We got a cab and went back to Sonic Boom. We walked in and saw my father with a sumbrairo on his head trying to do the tango with a tuba.  
" DAD!" I yell over the music. " OH! Ally your back.. Tierney you've gotten so big!" my dad said startled.  
Tierney just smiled and waved. You see Tierney was deaf, but she could read lips. I grabbed her hand before my dad could freak her out more and took her up stairs and into my room. I pulled out the bed that was under mine and took her bag putting the things away as she looked around.  
" You have a nice place!" she said slowly truning to look at me.  
" Yea you could say that!" I replied. " Ally! Ross's here!" my dad yelled from down stairs.  
" Come on!" I said happily running down stairs ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok thats it I know its no good but I hope you like it.  
Tierney is a made up person my friends helped me come up with. I changed Austin into Ross so the plot would go better together. I hope your not mad, but they are the same person kinda.  
Anyway please review and tell me what you think!

Love ya to bits Mole~~~ 


	2. more arrivals

Crazy for you

AN: Hey this is a Austin and Ally fic with R5. Instead of Austin we will have Ross Lynch. Ally's cousin Tierney comes to visit from Tennessee and Ross's brothers and sister come to visit to with a family friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 2 More arrivals Ross's Pov

Tierney wasn't that bad. Turns out back in Tennessee she was in a band called Burning Flames. She took music lessons when she was little and was a genuis. She finished at Bristol when she was 12.  
" Hey guess what Ross!" Ally said taking me out of my thoughts.  
"Hmmh?!" I asked. " I got you a gig at the Sonic Boom my dad said it would be all right only if you let Tierney perform with you!" she said. " WHAT! Really?! That's amazing!" I said," But what song would we do?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Not a bad idea it is christmas after all!" I say before going on stage and introducing Tierney. " Ok we have a speacial song for the holidays!" I say grabbing my gutar and Tierney behind the piano. Before we started I saw 4 people come in who looked very farmiliar, but I shook the feeling away and started struming my gutar.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't want alot for christmas, there is just one thing I need I dont care about the presents underneath the christmas tree!" I sing.  
"I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know" Tierney sings begging to play her piano. "Make my wish come true, all I want for christmas is you! I dont want alot for christmas, there is just one thing I need and I don't care about the presents underneath the christmas tree!" We sing together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soon we finished the song and walked behing the stage and saw the 4 people I saw earlier.  
" Hey Ross!" they say together. I knew who they were as soon as they spoke.  
" Hey Rocky, Riker, Rydel, and Ratcliff!" I say with a smile embracing them all.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok again not my best chapter but I did get to up in one day!  
Anyway please review I would love to know what you think!

Love ya to bits Mole~~~ 


	3. who are these people!

Crazy for you

AN: Hey this is a Austin and Ally fic with R5. Instead of Austin we will have Ross Lynch. Ally's cousin Tierney comes to visit from Tennessee and Ross's brothers and sister come to visit to with a family friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 3 Who are these people ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tierney's Pov I watched as Rosss hugged all the strange people.  
" Oh guys this is Tierney!" he said.  
" Hey!" they all said. I just smiled and waved.  
" Tierney doesn't talk much, plus she's deaf, and her parents died recently."  
he said.  
" I don't need you to explian that to everybody!" I said storming up stairs.  
" Wow! Your such a ladies man!" I heard One say before slamming the door shut.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ross's Pov

" I should go say sorry!?" I asked! They all nodded their heads.  
" But then again your not going to see her in 4 years!" Rocky says.  
" Rocky!" They all screamed at him.  
" What?!" He asked.  
" Thats it! I'm gonna see if she wants to go with us to CAliforia!" I said running up stairs.  
I knocked on the door and walked in and saw her on her bed look at pictures.  
I walked over and sat down next to her. She looked up at me with tears in her eyes.  
" You miss your parents don't you?" I asked. She nods and looks back at the pictures.  
" Hey!" I said tapping her sholder," Me and my siblings and friend our heading over to Califoria and I wanted to know if you would come with us.?!"  
" Shure why not! It will get my parents off my mind!" she replied. She got up and started packing. I smiled and got up leaving the room heading home to start packing myself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ We all stood outside Sonic Boom waiting for them to come over with the car from their hotel. Soon a big van that looked alot like the scooby-doo van pulled up infront of the shop.  
" Ready to go!?" Riker said sticking his head out one of the windows.  
" Yup!" Tierney and I say together,  
I grab her hand and pull her into the van.  
" Here we go!" Rocky yelled starting up the van and heading to the highways.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok again not my best chapter, but we meet R5! And were going to Califoria!  
Anyway please review I would love to know what you think!

Love ya to bits Mole~~~ 


	4. California baby!

Crazy for you

AN: Hey this is a Austin and Ally fic with R5. Instead of Austin we will have Ross Lynch. Ally's cousin Tierney comes to visit from Tennessee and Ross's brothers and sister come to visit to with a family friend.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CHAPTER 4 Califoria baby!

Tierney's Pov

We stopped at a hotel for the night. The rooms were kinda like Ally's, with music notes all over them. Rydel and I went to sleep after wwe changed into more comforting clothes. In my dream I could only see one thing and everything else was in complete darkness.  
The one thing I saw was one of Ross's brothers. I couldn't remember his name, but I must say he was cute.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I woke up with a start before every body else. I sat at the table in the small kitchen and ate a bowl of Crave. I was startled when somebody sat next to me," Sorry! Didn't mean to startle you!" he said getting back up.  
" It's ok! It's just that I'm deaf so I can't tell when people come in the room." I reply gesturing for him to sit back down.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Riker's Pov

Wow! This girl wasn't half bad. She was smart, funny, creative, and a musican! What more could anyone ask for in a person, not to mention really nice. Everybody was up and we were packing back up before jumping back in the van, heading back to the highways.  
Soon the sun was setting and we were in Califoria and stopped at our mom's house for the night.  
I couldn't sleep that night and went and sat on the porch.  
" Can't sleep?" I hear someone say. I turned around and shook my head leaning back into the chair.  
" Shouldn't you be asleep?" I asked her. " Maybe?!" She replied before laughing," I couldn't sleep ether."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soon both Tierney and I fell asleep in the chairs on the porch. The sliding door opened and Rocky and Ross stepped out with a horn in their hands.  
Rocky went up to my ear and blew the horn startling me out of my sleep.  
" What the hell!" I said angirly. " Dude it was just a prank!" Rocky replied before running back into the house with Ross. I turned and looked at Tierney who was fast awake now. I smiled before getting up and streching before pulling her up and going in to eat something.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~We drove for about 2 hours before we made it to the big beach house. We got the keys and bags and went into the house and put our things up. Rocky and Ross shared a room along with me and Ratliff. The girls got their own rooms.  
" Hey were going to the beach you coming!?" I yelled up to Rydel.  
" Yeah just let us get dressed!" she yelled back.  
Soon the girls came down in their swim suits and shorts.  
We walked down to the beach and put our towles down before getting into the water.  
Tierney stood at the shore before taking off her shirt and shorts with Rydel.  
Rydel was in a pink two piece swim suit with peace sings and Tierney wore a blue two peace swim suit with green and purple flowers.  
They grabbed the two surf boards and meet us at the reef.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Soon the moon had rised and we made a camp fire and sang songs like we did when we went to camp a few years back. I felt bad cause Tierney couldn't hear any of it.  
We put the camp fire out after a few songs ans smores and all went inside.  
Once we were all changed we all camped out in the living room and told ghost stories before we all fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yay! A really long chapter still maybe not my best but please REVIEW!

Love ya to bits Mole~~~ 


	5. Author Note Please read!

AN:  
Hey its me Mole! I have 4 chapters up in less than a week. So if you want more I would like to get at least 5 reviews.  
I'm not going to be updating new chapters very fast next week cause my softball team is having tounaments.  
I will try to get one chapter in this week cause I already have it done I just want at least 5 reviews.

Mole~~~~ 


	6. first date?

crazy for you!

AN: OK I got my 5 reviews and most of them want me to put Austin in.  
I might do it in another chapter. My idea for Austins arrivial is him to be Ross's twin brother. What do you think of that?  
Anyway heres the 5th chapter reviews are loved and I would like to thenk my 5 reviews!

1. AusllyCyGirl ~ Ally will find out! What you guys are wondering is why Ally doesn't know now, am I right?  
Well she had to go away with her dad for awhile to a convention.  
2. Guest ~ Thanks for having faith in this! I wasn't shure people liked it until I got this review!  
3. tommy ~ I will be finishing the story but I wont be here from the 7th to around the 14th. 4. jimmie williams ~ I will be putting Austin back in! XD 5. 1586-209-9939 ~ Austin will be coming into the story, and there will be some Tierney/Austin romance, but he ends with someone else. Wonder who that could be?!

Thank you to all my loving reviews! XD ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tierney's Pov I woke up before anyone and alked to the sliding door. I looked out the window before going up stairs and changing.  
I put on a blue shirt with big green leters saying " You Only LIve Your Life Once!"  
I threw on some black skinny jeans before going back down stairs.  
My hair fell lossly out of its pony tail as I got down on my knees getting the bag of fruit.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I had made a bunch of fruit cobobs and had them in the center of the table, I had time before anyone got up so I made the table as well.  
I thought I would have some time to myself,so I went and sat outside with a few fruit cobobs and ate silently.  
The door opened and out came Riker.  
" Hi Riker!" I said happily to have someone to talk to. He smiled but didn't say anything as he sat infront of me.  
I looked at him with my eyebrow raised before he spoke softly.  
" Tierney, I heard the new Percy Jackson movie is coming out." He said.  
" And..." I asked? " I was wondering if you would come with me?" he replied.  
" I would love to, but... I won't know what their saying!" I sais reminding him that im deaf.  
"Oh right... Um...? How about we go to the carnival?" he asked.  
I smiled," Sounds like your trying to ask me out!" He blushed a deep red that could match he's shirt.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Later that evening Riker's Pov I was wearing a red and black plad shirt with jeans that had a few rips in them. I had on my black convesers and looked in the mirror. I breathed in slowly before turning around and walking out of my room.  
I looked up the stairs and took one step up them. It felt like forever before I finnaly made it to the top. I walked to Tierney's door but when I went to open it Tierney's head poped out. "Hi!" she said turning a bright red seeing she had scared me. " Hey!" I said happily.  
She came out in a black skinny jeans for the second time that day with a shirt all most the same as mine. I smiled as she walked down the stairs and out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok thats it Sorry guys! I want to know what you think should happen at the date? I have some idea's that I want you guys to think about.

1. Austin shows up.  
2. Riker's old girlfriends there.  
3. Rikers siblings found out about their date and taged along.  
SO review what you think should happen or if you have ypur own idea's.

Love ya to bits Mole 


	7. Another Author note please read!

HEY! It's me again with another authors note.  
Anyway, in my last chapter I said I was going away from the 7th to the 14th. Well my plans have changed and im leaving on the 25th and coming back the 14th.  
Sorry about that but it's the only time my grandma can get off work. Anyway I hope you guys understand and while i'm there I'll write the next few chapters.

Reviews are loved, even the mean ones.

love ya'll to bits 3 Mole 


	8. Meeting of an old flame

Crazy for you Hey I put up another Author note so please read it I thought I would out up the next chapter while I have time so I spent all day writing this for you. Anyway nobody voted for what they wanted in the past day that the last chapter was up so I desided I would choose.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Riker's Pov

After we left the beach house it took us about 25 minutes to get there.  
We payed for our tickets and went into the carnival. It had smells of : food, sweat, and animals.  
We walked around a while before Tierney pulled me to the house of mirrors.  
There were all diffrent types: big, small, fat , skinny, wiggly and others.  
We mad funny faces in the mirrors before walking out laughing. I had my arm over her shoulder with out noticing but when I did, she looked as if she didn't care. I went over to one of the carnival games called " ballon strike".  
we payed the 50 cents and got 3 darts. I picked mine up and and threw them hiting a blue, orange, and white ballon. " WINNER" the sign at the top of the game whaled. I got a giant purple panda before we left and got some food.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Riker?!" somebody said behind us. I turned around and almost dropped the cotten candy I was holding. Crap! I thought in my head. I smiled before trying to make a run for it. " Who's that?" Tierney wispered. A lump formed in my throught before I wispered," My ex-girlfriend." "Hi! I'm Jenna! Who are you?!" She said/asked.  
" Hi, my names Tierney." She replied. " Um... Tierney lets go?!" I said taking her wrist and pulling her away and getting on the fariss wheel.  
Tierney looked at me confused before shaking it off. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soon the carnival was closed and we were driving back to the beach house in silence. I had the radeo playing soft music as it began to rain. We made it to the house in 10 minutes and I fumbled with the keys as I unlocked the door.  
We went in the house and Tierney went upstairs to her room. Was it really that bad? I thought. I heard the shower start and sat down on the couch.  
I must of sat like tht for awhile cause soon Tierney came down in her pajamas. "Riker?" she said trying to get my attenchon. She waved her hand infront of my face and I still didn't move. She sat down next to me and kissed me on the cheek. I opened my eyes and looked at Tierney with a puzzeled look. " Thanks for taking me to the carnival!" she said with excitment. I smiled before standing up. I looked p the stairs before Tierney stood up to. She smiled at me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips before running upstirs. I stood there for a moment beofre running up after her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I knocked on her door but she wouldn't open it up. Stupid! I thought to myself, She can't here. I walked in quietly and saw her at her desk by the big window. There were papers all over the place and hung up on the walls. I looked around the room at all the papers with diffrent pictures. I walked up behind her and saw her going through some of the pictures. I tapped her should as she turned around slightly.  
She had a qustioning look on her face before dropping her head and looking at her hands. She fumbled around with her thumbs before looking back up at me. " Why did you kiss me back there?" I asked her. She didn't reply as if she didn't know what I was saying. I dropped my head and was leaving but she grabbed my hand. She had a innocent look on her face as she got up and closed the distance between us and kissing me softly. Soon the kiss ended and she shoved me out of her room with a smile on her face.  
" So I take this as were going to go out again?" I asked her before she nodded and closed the door. I walked down the stairs with a stupid grin on my face and walking striaght past my siblings and into my room.  
" Whats he so happy about?" Rocky asked stuffing a cupcake into his mouth.  
They all shrugged and went back to eating the cupcakes not knowing that a secret romance was blooming.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So what did you think? I'm thinking about adding Austin in the next chapter. Anyway reviews are loved!

Love ya'll ~ Mole 


	9. AUTHORS NOTE READ IT FOR NEXT CHAPTER!

Ello! Anyways I'm in Florida having a blast and wanted to tell you I have more chapters I just want 10 reviews for the next 2 chapters.  
Oh and I would love it if you went on youtube and cheak out my friends jack and finn's youtube.  
It's JacksGap and they are awesome!  
Please review and love em'.  
And I will most likely add the next chapters soon! 


	10. should I keep going on?

Hey guys... I just want to know if you guys want me to keep doing the story. I haven't gotten any review lately and I'm not so shure about my story. So please tell me if you want it to keep going and I will tell you guys soon. 


	11. Photo shoot

Hey guys here's the next chapter.! I posted a note before this chapter and would love it if you read it! On with the story!  
Crazy For You ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tierney's Pov

The sun came in through the curtains as I woke from my groggy sleeping state.  
I got up and walked to my bathroom and turned on the shower. When I got out I walked to my closet and pulled on a " Keep calm and don't blink" shirt with short shorts, a black beanie, my nerd glasses, and shoes that looked like outer space! I ran down stairs after curling my brown hair and ran right into someone. " Sorry!" I said trying to get up, but the person had landed on top of me.  
I looked up and saw Riker smiling at me. I gave him a glare before smiling back. " Can you get off me yet?" I asked him. He smiled and pulled himself off me and reaching down for my hand. I took it and he pulled me up, " So what are you doing today?" he asked. I shrugged my sholders before heading for the kitchen. " This, That, and all of That!" I said smiling. I grabbed a pop tart before jumping up onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. Riker look deep in thought before jumping up next to me. I smiled at how cute he was when he was thinking about something. He was wearing a blue button down shirt with ripped blue jeans and a pair of black toms.  
"How about..." he started, but stoped as his face turned bright red.  
" How about what?" I asked him moving a little closer to him. His face was redder now and mine turned red as I relised how close our faces were.  
I moved away and got my pop tarts out of the toaster and went into the living room. I was flicking threw chanels as one caught my eyes.  
The t.v. reporter started talking," This year the Doctor Who sitcom will be taking place in California. Tomorrow at 5 be shure to be at the park to meet your favorite Doctor Who characters!" I looked at the T.v. in shock and turned to face Riker who was looking at me.  
" Rikker," I said streching out his name," Can we go!"  
He looked at me a little longer before shrugging. I smiled before tackling him with a hug. My face turned red again at how close our faces were. I pulled away before getting up and sitting on the couch again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!~~~~~~ Riker's Pov

I watched Tierney look at me before I shrugged. To be honest I love Doctor Who! I didn't say so cause I didn't want to look like a nerd, even if I am!  
She tackled me to the ground with a hug, before pulling back blushing at how close our faces were. She looked at her hands playing with her thumbs before looking up again about to say soemthing, but stopped and looked back down. " How about we go to the beach latter?" I asked breaking the silence that had fallen. She looked up after a minute and smiled," Shure!"  
I watched as she ran up stairs and into her room. After a few seconds I walked into my room changing into my blue swimming trunks and a t-shirt. I ran out of my room walking into the living room seeing Tierney in a blue sun dress that went a few inches above her knees. She grabbed my hand before pulling me to the beach. Glad we lived in a beach house! I thought to myself.  
I pulled out my phone and called the others to see if they wanted to come and soon they were here and coming down the walk way. We smiled and Rydel pulled Tierney away from us.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rydel's Pov

I pulled Tierney away from the guys and she looked at me questionly.  
" Riker likes you!" I blurted out. She looked at me shocked before telling me about the date they went on, metting Jenna, and the kiss they shared. I awwed and she turned bright red.  
" Promise not to tell?!" she asked me. I nodded picturing them in my mind.  
We walked back over to the others and took off our sun dresses.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Riker's Pov.

The girls came back over pulling off their sun dresses and I saw Ratliff stare at them with his mouth open. I looked back at them and my jaw dropped down to the floor. Infront of me was Tierney in purple bikini with blue bow ties on it. Then it hit me... Tierney was a nerd just like me with a love for Doctor Who! I smiled evily before throwing her over my sholder, But as that happened our manager, Steve came down. Ryland turned broght red as he came down the walk way. Rylands our other manager and had a very storng disliking for Steve.  
" Good you guys our here and we can get on with the photo shoot." he said.  
Wait photo shoot? what did he mean.  
" Steve what do you mean photo shoot?" I asked. He looked at me before pulling out his phone and showing me that today we had a photo shoot.  
Crap!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ " Ok Ross will go first, then Rocky, Ratliff, Rydel, and lastly Riker." Steve said coldly. Over the year that we have known him we have played a bunch of pranks on him. So were not very friendly.  
Ross went up and started doing his shoot as I sat with Tierney.  
Rydel was in the middle of her shoot when a thought came to mind. I got up and threw Tierney back over my sholder.  
"RIKER!" she yelled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Riker put down the girl and come do your shoot!" Steve yelled.  
" But she's my captive!" I whined, Tierney giggled at my statement.  
" Well give your " Captive" to Rocky!" he ordered.  
"Fine!" I said back not liking the idea. I handed my captive over to Rocky and ran to do my shoot.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rocky's Pov.

" Captive?!" I asked Tierney. She smiled at me as I held her over my sholder like Riker did.  
" Give me back my CAPTIVE!" Riker yelled running over taking Tierney and slugging her back over his sholder with a goofy grin on his face.  
" Put your captive down cause we need some shoots of the whole bamd!" steve yelled at Riker. Rikers face was scrunched up before he asked," Can my captive be in the shoot?!" Steve's face flashed with anger, but soon went back to normal knowing he wouldn't win the fight with Riker.  
" Fine!" he said.  
Riker ran over with Tierney still over his sholder and her head bounced a little. We laughed at the sight before running after him.  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Riker's Pov.

We did the last shoot, but we didn't get to swim cause it was now night time. We all went into the house and changed into pj's.  
Tierney came down in some blue shorts and over sized jersey on. I smiled at how cute she looked in it.  
She sat down on the couch next to me and we all watched a movie.  
After a while we were all hungry and ordered a pizza.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Soon Tierney feel asleep on my lap, and I laid back onto the couch.  
The movie finished and every one was asleep on the couch. I turned the T.v off before going to sleep myself. 


End file.
